The Ninja of Flames
by XGrantZ
Summary: What if the sorcerer wasn't defeated and he killed the norisu nine? The story takes place 20 years after the fall of the norisu nine, Mikaela is just an ordinary girl until she met a strange book that went by the name Nomicon. Now she is chosen by the prophecy to defeat the Sorcerer as she gathers the new Norisu Nine together with her ally, Nomi Chonikos!


As usual, I was walking to school from home with the other students. The streets were empty with only a few cars driving around. It's been 20 years since the sorcerer took over Norrisville, worst, the whole world. I was just a ordinary quiet girl who had no emotions. My family was killed by the sorcerer, only my mother and me were still living. My mom now has a serious illness and refuses to go to the hospital so I had no choice but to work as a waitress at a restaurant to earn money to buy herbs and medicine. Life has been hard since then, it felt like the world hated me and gave me this fate, I wanted to run away, hide...But you can never do that of there is no peace. And one more thing, my name's Mika, Mikaela Sin.

The moment I got to the classroom and sat on my seat, something started to glow under my desk. With curiousity, I checked out it out and saw a book that looked really old. Since class was only about to start in 15 minutes, I hid the book under my skirt and raced out of the classroom, heading for the girls restroom. Once there, I removed the book from my skirt and examined it closely,

Mika (me): This looks like the book that is used every 4 years to pick the new ninja for the sorcerer...

I panicked and dropped the book on the floor. It glowed in an instant.

Mika: Ooops, I think I made it mad I guess...

I grabbed the book and stared at it. I could not help but feel like reading it, and how smart was I, I did read it, I ended up getting sucked into the book!

*In the book*

I was falling from the sky and the second I opened my eyes, I was no more in the real world. I looked around nervously, but I started to calm down and see if there was an exit. There before me, a ninja with a sword. My eyes widened as I took a step back. It then ran towards me so as fast as my legs could carry me, I ran for my life. Good thing I was great at athletics! I was running without even daring to look back, and that was my mistake, the land before me disappeared and I fell into darkness. I did not dare to open my eyes until I realized I was holding something, it was that old book. I placed the book in front of my face.

Mika: What have you dragged me into you stupid book? Why of all people me?

After what I said, I landed somewhere safe, I landed next to a river with lots of beautiful trees around. I got up and brushed off the dirt from my skirt and looked around. The place didn't seem bad, at all, but still!

Mika: Better find an exit quick before anything crazy happens like a couple while ago.

I walked around to find an exit, it really calmed me down until I saw a dark reddish orange haired guy playing a flute. I could only just stare at him listening to the sweet sound of the flute. Suddenly, he stopped playing and sighed.

Dark reddish orange haired guy: How long are you going to stare at me?

Mika: W-what? How do you know I was here?

Dark reddish orange haired guy: Please, all ninjas need to at least have the ability to sense people nearby.

I stood there in silence, a gust of wind started to blew my white pure hair and his fiery red hair. He looked at me and was shocked

Dark reddish orange haired guy: W-why is there a girl!?

Mika: How should I know?! The second I opened this book, I was sucked in!

We both stared at each other in silence. To not make things more awkward,

Mika: UMmm..So...What's your name?

Dark reddish orange haired guy (Nomi Chonikos): Nomi Chonikos, you?

Mika: Mikaela Sin, Mika for short...Are you trapped here as well

The boy smirked at what I said.

Nomi: Nope, i'm this book, how could I be trapped.

Mika: Oh! I se-Wait what?

My golden eyes widened as I stared at Nomi. He's the stupid book?

Mika: But you're a-

Nomi: Human? I'm not, the sorcerer just sealed my away as a book. My body has been long gone for over 800 years. How fucking nice of that shoob. Tch...

For me to be honest, I could care less about what he says though.

Nomi: So, you're the one who's going to bring back the Norisu nine?

Norisu what?

Mika: Ummm...What's that?

Nomi: What...You got sucked into here not knowing who's the Norisu Nine? Aren't you the one from the prophecy?

Mika: Look here Nomi! I just wanted to read the book and I randomly got sucked into here okay! I don't know nothing of the Norisu Nine or ninjas or your bloody past! I don't care about the stupid prophecy either.

Nomi: You bastard!

He stood and dropped his flute on the grass walking towards me.

Nomi: The ones in the prophecy are the new Norisu Nine of your generation, they are bound to bring back peace to the world and seal back the sorcerer! And YOU are one of them!

Mika: I don't care about anyone! I don't even care about this world! You can count me out, I don't want to be in this crap! Like seriously! This world is just a piece of shit I tell you!

Nomi: Don't you have any feelings at all?

Hearing what he said, I stood in silence.

My vision started to get blur and before I knew it, I was back to reality. I looked in front but the book I had was gone.

Mika: Oh no...

I ran to my classroom and saw my classmates lining up to get to the gym. Serena waved and pulled me to the girls line. She whispered,

Serena: It's time...

She gripped onto my hand, I could see despair and fear swallowing her face. I put on a gentle smile.

Mika: Don't worry, none of us are going to be the new ninja!

Serena just gripped onto my hand tighter, I sighed and brushed her hair. The moment we reached the gym, we stood at the position we were suppose to stand, Serena stood in front of me. Her legs was shaking incredibly. Sweat came rushing down her face as she held back her tears. I was just standing there emotionless and expressionless as always still thinking about Nomi. Then, the so called people who comes every 4 years to pick the new ninja arrived, McFist and Viceroy.

Viceroy had a microphone in his hands.

Viceroy: Today is the day where we will pick the new ninja! As always this book will lead us to the chosen ninjas for this year, each school in the world will have this ceremony! As usual, if you are chosen as the very ninja, surrender yourself to us, we want cooperation.

He said as he showed a book in his other hand which looked like the book I had before.

Viceroy: Some knowledge, this book is called the Nomicon!

The book glow light green which was weird as the previous one I saw glowed red. McFist then stole the microphone and added,

McFist: If you don't want to join forces with the sorcerer even if ya' chosen to be the ninja. THEN YOU'LL SHALL BE EXECUTED!

Everyone gasped in horror and some started to panic, Viceroy just face planted himself. He then walked towards us holding the book as he said,

Viceroy: If the book glows the brightest to that particular person, than that person is the ninja him or herself!

Everyone froze, hoping they do not get chosen. I too, was afraid. I was in the 6th row and Serena was in the 5th row of girls. Viceroy slowly passed the 3rd row of girls, none of them were chosen which made the people behind more anxious. Slowly, he passed the 4th row, then came the fifth row. The book started to shine brighter at Serena, tears then started to fall from her cheeks as she tried to look away. But the glow was not bright enough for her to be the ninja. He then passed Serena. She fell to her knees, crying, almost thinking she was the ninja a while ago. He then came to the 6th row, the first person was none other than me. I looked at the book, like it was calling out to me. The book started to shake and glow as bright as ever! It was already decided...Tears burst from my golden coloured eyes. Viceroy held up my hand.

Viceroy: It seems that the ninja for this highschool this year is a girl!

Everyone looked at me in horror, so as Serena, she could just stare in disbelief. She then looked away.

Serena: Mika...I'm sorry...

Mika: NO! The ninja can't be me!

I protested as I pushed Viceroy, the book went flying to the 30th row of boys landing next to the first guy. The book also shake crazily and glowed as bright as ever.

McFist: OOohh!

Viceroy: Robo apes! Bring this girl to the sorcerer! And the boy that is next to the book! It seems we have another ninja in this school!

Robo apes started charging from the entrance and targeted me. I could just stand there and see my horrible fate coming closer, that's when the boy who the book reacted to came out of nowhere and snapped his fingers at the two robo apes that was charging at me. The heads came off and oil went everywhere.

Mika: Ah, gross...

Viceroy: W-who are you?

The boy just smirked and carried me in a bridal style. I was shocked with the sudden action he took.

Mika: What are you doing?!

Mysterious boy: Shut up if you don't want to be the ninja.

I then shut my mouth, that was when I realized that the voice was familiar!

McFist: GAAHHH! GET HIM!

More robo apes came into the gym and everyone evacuated immediately, now with chainsaw wolves, great...

Mysterious boy: *chuckles* This isn't good!


End file.
